


Purity and Precision

by admiralandrea



Series: Set On You [3]
Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Enemas, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:14:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24819748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/admiralandrea/pseuds/admiralandrea
Summary: Daddy Sam is getting baby G clean ready for playing
Relationships: G Callen/Sam Hanna
Series: Set On You [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1795246
Kudos: 14





	Purity and Precision

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, definitely a series!

“Bend over and spread your legs for me baby,” Sam ordered.

G groaned but did as he was told, reaching out to rest his hands on the tiled wall of the shower, hard cock bobbing as he got into the required position.

Sam ran a hand down his back, coming to rest on one firm buttock and squeezing. “Good boy,” he said and used his tight grip to part G’s buttocks. He slid the tip of the enema tube into G’s tight hole, watching closely as he carefully pushed it deeper.

G groaned again, resting his forehead on the cool tiles, fingers flexing against the smooth material as Sam gradually breached him. Sam continued to encourage him as he finished seating the tube.

“Ready?” he asked once he was done.

G turned his head and nodded. “Yes Daddy.”

“Good boy,” Sam said as he reached up and started the flow of water.

G’s fingers clenched and he bit his lip as the warm liquid began to filter through the tube and into him. Sam’s hands came down onto his shoulders and he massaged gently as he kept an eye on the bag of water.

“You’re doing good baby,” he praised, as his hands moved down G’s back.

“Thank you Daddy,” G whispered, then moaned when Sam’s hands moved round to massage his belly instead.

He moved closer, pressing his hard cock against G’s ass. “How does it feel baby?” he asked.

G groaned, pushing back into Sam’s body. “Feels full daddy.”

“You can take it baby,” Sam encouraged, still rubbing circles on G’s belly, which was noticeably bulging now.

G whined a little, but didn’t say anything, panting as he was filled to what felt like bursting point.

Finally, the bag was empty, so Sam took a firm grip on the tube. “Deep breath baby,” he told G. “And remember, don’t spill anything.”

G nodded and did as he was told. Sam pulled the tube out in one smooth, easy movement and G clenched his ass muscles hard. Moments later, Sam was back with a well lubed plug, which he pushed into G in place of the enema tube.

“You need to hold it for ten minutes baby,” he told G. 

G nodded at that, trembling as he waited for what Sam wanted to do next. Sam pressed a hand on G’s shoulder and he obediently sank to his knees.

“Hands behind your back baby, I’m going to use your mouth,” Sam instructed him.

G moaned at that, cock throbbing and leaking pre-come, as he did as he was told, gripping his wrists and opening his mouth.

Sam didn’t hesitate, pushing his cock into G’s mouth immediately and shoving deep, grunting with satisfaction. G’s eyes fluttered closed and he moaned again around his mouthful, making Sam grunt again.

Sam gripped his baby’s hair, holding his head in place and began to fuck his mouth fast and hard, not caring whether G could breathe. He didn’t take long to get to the edge and pulled back, then shoved deep, the head of his cock going into G’s throat.

G whined, tears leaking from his closed eyes but he made no attempt to pull away, so Sam did it again and once more. Then he pressed deep and held still, pumping his load straight down G’s throat, grunting with satisfaction as he did so.

When he was almost done, Sam pulled back, wiping his cock across G’s cheek as he did so. G was red faced and gasping for breath, Sam’s come mixing with his tears. Sam grunted again, one last pulse of come hitting G’s face at the sight of his baby.

Sam leaned back against the wall of the shower as he regained control of his breathing, just watching G, who knelt in place, eyes still closed. His cock was purple and leaking, smears of pre-come on his swollen belly. The sight of him was almost enough to get Sam hard again.

Knowing he needed to let G release the enema, he went over and urged him to his feet. G swayed before getting his balance and bleary blue eyes gazed at Sam.

“Come on baby,” Sam said. He guided G out of the shower and over to the toilet.

G winced as Sam pulled the plug free, but didn’t say anything, sitting down on the toilet and moaning with relief when he was able to release the load inside him. Once he was done, Sam guided him back beneath the hot water of the shower so he could rinse off.

“You’ve been a very good boy for me baby,” Sam told him, as he turned the water off and reached for a towel.

G blushed. “Thank you Daddy,” he said softly.

Sam smiled at him. “When I’m done with you, you’ll get to come baby.”

“Thank you Daddy,” G said again. 

His Daddy didn’t always allow him to come, depending on what they were doing and what sort of mood he was in. G both liked and hated that, which Sam knew of course. Knowing he would be allowed to come later made it easier for G to relax and accept whatever his Daddy did with him next.

“Come on,” Sam said and led the way from the bathroom to their playroom. He had a whole scene planned for them, with the enema just the start of it.

G obediently followed along behind him, eager for the rest of what Sam had in mind for the next few hours.

**Author's Note:**

> Title is a paraphrase of the quote by Suze Orman "Cleanliness is a state of purity, clarity and precision".


End file.
